Brotherly Love
by feralliger
Summary: Itachi has been acting strange lately. Showing up and attacking Sasuke while portraying feelings that confuse the younger brother. What is with this new Itachi and can Sasuke deal with it? Or is Sasukes hate for Itachi so much that these things do not mat


_Brotherly Love_

**Chapter One**

Daily Routines

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters are related things belong in now way to me, unfortunately.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. The pairing is ItaxSasu

The day started out as everyday always did. The sun shining through the window woke me from the blissful oblivion of sleep. The only time of my life that I can escape the bitter horrors or my hateful existence. Clawing my way lethargically from bed I dragged myself into the bathroom and began the daily routines that founded the black and white, never changing days of my life. Always the same, get up, get ready, do the days missions (with the occasional ambush from Naruto) then return home and train to kill that one man. That horrible person that had done this to me, created my horrible life. But I can not get ahead of myself for I am still to weak, he is very strong. I must train first, and train a lot.

"Sasuke kun?" the muffled voice of a certain annoying pink haired ninja called Sakura came to my ears through the door and I groaned. Why did she insist on always bothering me? I hated them, all those damn women who never left me to my sorrow and hatred, often referred to as the Official Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club. I put on that dull and bored face I always wore along with the nearly mono tone voice and walked over to answer the door.

"Nani?" unfortunately I could not keep the annoyance and impatience from my voice as I wanted the pink haired ninja squirm beneath my gaze.

"Kakashi sensei called off today's missions. So we have a free day. I was just wondering…um…Would you train with me?" She asked, I resisted the urge to laugh at her. How many times did I have to shoot her down before she would leave me alone. She was one of the more annoying members of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club.

"You'd just get in my way. I'd rather train with Naruto," I replied cruelly. I knew just how to piss her off and that was one of them. She would probably mope off and beat on Naruto first chance she got for being in my good books more then she was. I saw her eyes flash in both anger and misery as I crushed her hopes again. This was a daily routine also. Sakura slouched off and I proceeded to find a secluded area in a forest near Konoha boarders in which I could go over some training exercises. Simple as they had become they still helped building up my basics, which I had learned were actually extremely important since after the Chuunin Selection Exams when I had discovered just how weak I still was. Half way through the routine the leaves of a tree rustled softly despite the lack of a wind and I had the odd feeling that I was being watched over.

"Probably just a squirrel," I muttered and continued on, but rustling caused me to hesitate again, why was I so paranoid lately? When I looked back at the tree I saw thw flash of blood red eyes. To late did I identify the source, I whirled around and was assaulted by flurry of kunai, my eyes widening in brief panic and my heart jumping to my throat. I threw my hands up in a feeble defense against the assault. But none hit flesh though each instilled fear that the next night kill, I was pinned to the tree, lifted slightly off my feet for I had jumped in fear and was now held there by the kunai. Itachi followed directly after the kunai, his indifferent gaze starring boredly at me. Why was he here? I am far from ready to face my wretched brother. But I decided that I must not show that to him. I shall fight him if I must.

_And you'll die…_

That nagging voice in the part of my brain called logic told me. I promptly ignored it.

"Konnichi wa little brother," Itachi greeted indifferently, casually. Such a casual greeting, as though we had just met on the streets and were both conversing as friends. It made my blood boil that he could do that after all he had done. But my heart pumped faster and with fear, though it had returned to the pace it belonged, I wondered what Itachi would possibly want right now. A small smirk appeared on his face and the sharing an whirred lazily. He could see my fear, he was like an animal; driven by the fear of his victim. I did not dignify his greeting with a response.

"Training so hard to kill me, but still so weak. I am beginning to think you will never be skilled enough to fight me," had his voice been teasing or taunting I could have with held and ignored him further. But it was not. It was calm, and still indifferent like the fact mattered little to him. Like he had expected as much from me. It pissed me off more then any other tone of voice could have.

"Bastard!" I spat at him in anger, he had lured me into his trap of heightening my anger and he smiled at it, pleased. No doubt he enjoyed my denial of him and my struggle to kill him, probably found it amusing beyond anything. He advanced a step, it was then that I noticed the odd look in his eyes, one I had never really noticed before but I realized had always existed, masked but his indifference.

"How much do you really hate me little brother? Or is what you feel really hate?" Itachi asked casually as he advanced on me, still pinned helplessly to the tree. He did not stop until he was so close I felt his breath on my face. It smelled strongly of blood.

_What the hell was he talking about?_

He reached up and ran his fingers lightly over the cursed seal on my neck. He licked his lips as his fingers tickled across my neck and sent shivers down my spine and back again as I resisted the urge to giggle under the soft touch that disgusted me. I failed to answer and for the first time I saw emotion, my lack of ability to reply struck annoyance in my brother and he sunk black painted nails into my flesh. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from yelping out in pain, I would not show him my weakness.

"I hate you, I'll kill you," I hissed through clenched teeth. Blood trickled down my neck seeping through the finger nail holes in my neck. I soft ripping noise made me aware that my clothing would not hold me up much longer. But I was more concerned with Itachi whom had started to lean in closer towards me.

"Sasuke kun?" Kakashi sensei's bored voice drifted to the siblings. Itachi froze in whatever act he had been about to commit. Kakashi appeared through the brush, in one hand he was reading his perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise. Itachi was gone.

_What the hell had Itachi been about to do? What the hell did he mean?! He could have defeated Kakashi so why did he run from him instead?_

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked, seeing my pinned to the tree and wounded, but completely alone. At that moment the kunai finally ripped through my clothing and I hit the ground with a thud, some how slipping out of my shirt as I fell and it remained stuck to the tree by one kunai.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, his eyes on my neck. I quickly moved my hand up to cover the wound and put pressure on it as it throbbed and ached dully.

"Itachi attacked me! He is here!" Is what I had wanted to say. But instead I simply replied with a snort and; "nothing. I'm fine. Leave me alone." I pulled the kunai from the tree and added them to my own collection, I was not going to waste perfectly good weapons. I retrieved my shirt and pulled it back on.

"Ah okay. Come on, I've decided we won't be breaking today after all," Kakashi replied, I could have sworn hearts were floating about his head. Obviously pleased about something, but his one visible eye kept glancing back at me from his book, he suspected something had happened but new better then to argue with myself. I promptly stuck one hand in my pocket, the other on my neck and followed him back to an impatiently waiting Naruto and Sakura. A cold glare and my ignorance of the two shut out and questions they posed for my injuries and lateness back. I was not about to answer their questions when I did not even know the answers to my own.

Okay please review, this is my first time doing this kind of thing so please bear with me. It it my first attempt at it EVER. Please don't flame me, if you don't want to read this stuff then stop clicking on it.

For those who do enjoy these stories I hope you like mine and find it in your heart to review. Reveiws help motivate me. I actually have the whole thing done right now. The trick is getting me to type them all up sigh I hate typing things up out of the note books.

Oh well, if I must I shall. Here you are. Chapter One complete!


End file.
